This competitive renewal application seeks continued support for a Clinical Research core within the Diabetes Research and Training Center of the Washington University School of Medicine. The overall goal of the core is to support diabetes related clinical research and to serve as a Model Patient Care Demonstration Unit for the training of health professionals and the development and evaluation of new treatment methods in diabetes. A key activity of the Core is to operate a Diabetes Registry which provides patients with IDDM and NIDDM needed by investigators.